This invention relates in general to telephone systems and, more specifically, to integration of wireless phone service with other services.
Wireless phones have become increasingly popular among phone users. Typically, a phone user has wired phones at their work or residence that connects to the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) system. Those users having both wireless and wired phones have a different phone number for each telephone communication channel. Callers to the user have to determine which number to call. If a message is left using either phone number, it may not be easily accessible from the other phone(s).
There is a trend away from wired PSTN service. Some phone users choose only wireless service, while others have gone to VOIP service. Where there are multiple phones, possibly using multiple transportation networks, further integration is generally desirable. As the trend away from PSTN continues, integration of the various telecommunication channels is attractive.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same reference label. Further, various components of the same type may be distinguished by following the reference label by a dash and a second label that distinguishes among the similar components. If only the first reference label is used in the specification, the description is applicable to any one of the similar components having the same first reference label irrespective of the second reference label.